wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Recolours
The Dark Recolours are fanon sugar rush characters created by Sugarrushfan2. They are the main antagonist of the Island of the Recolours. They were used as testing dummies when Sugar Rush was being made and were thrown away by the creators in favor of the other racers, however they couldn't completely destroy their code, so they hid them, accidentally changing their colors in the process. Due to this, the dark recolours want to get sweet revenge on the other racers and it seems the only ones who can stop them are the other re-colors themselves. There are 12 members . Cavity von Sour The leader of the dark recolours and the most creepy one,She is very smart and manipulative,dreams of getting revenge on Vanellope who replaced her in Sugar Rush. She planned to takeover Sugar Rush and the arcade by stealing the good vibrations of the Sugar Rush Racers and making the recolours flee. She has a secret mine on an mysterious island, which the recolours end up on . Rattyta Rottenfudge Rattyta is Cavity's BFF and sidekick , she always listens to her boss and helps her try to take over the arcade. She also assists Toxichead in capturing the Recolour , she also seems to be a close friend with Toxichead . She is mainly seen with Toxichead and Rancid . Toxichead She is also one of dark recoulurs. She is Cavity's best friend and she is also a close friend of Rattyta, she's one of the most loyal friends to her leader . She is one of the less serious member of the Dark Recolours, but she still is very mean, cunning and evil. She assist Rattyta in capturing the Recolours . She is mainly seen with Rancid and Rattyta Rancid Sicklingbutter Rancid is also one of Cavity's loyal friends and a very serious one. He does spend a lot of his time perfecting his appearance, when he is not serving Cavity. He is mainly seen with Rattyta and Toxichead . Due to not having a mouth , he communications with his peers through telepathy. Bloodileena Boom-Boom She is a cunning, evil, who is considered the inventor of the Dark Recolours. She doesn't often get to use her inventions , and she is a little crazy. She is considered one Cavity's third best friend (behind Rattyta, Toxichead and Rancid). She is also Blade Orangegore's love interest. She also has Knifeanna as an assistant and best friend . Icky Yaki Icky Yaki is the trickster of the group,she always likes playing evil tricks on the dark recolours, she once destroyed Bloodileena 's inventions. It took Bloodileena ages for her to repair it, she is always the one to have a laugh in this evil group. Blade Orangegore Blade is the lazy, relaxed one, he is never seen outside the dark recolour hideout and mine. He seems to be best friend with Rancid, though he mainly hangs out with Rattyta and Toxichead. He is also Bloodileena's love interest. Kwizzle McDead Kwizzle is considered the strength of the team, he is the strongest and coolest of the dark recolours and one of Cavity's friends and love interest of Goblina DiHorrormello. Adorakiller Murderpop Adorakiller is weridly a nice, amicable dark recolour, she is usually mistreated by the other dark recolours because of her personality, she helps the actually recolours escape. She was original made evil, but something made her nice. The only reason she's considered a dark recolour because of the way she's coloured and is still a virus and the only dark recolour that shows respect to Adorakiller is Cavity. Knifeanna Axeue Knifeanna is Bloodileena's assiant and best friend , she usually test out Bloodileena inventions , she likes to bully Adorakiller because of her personality and she's Cavity's friend . She is also a close friend of Goblina . She 's kinda self absorbed , she spends a lot of time perfecting her afro. Goblina DiHorrormello This dark recolour is the last member and considered a bully , she teases Adorakiller for her personality , she is very loyal to Cavity . She also a considered the second creepiest (behind Cavity) because of her goblin like looks . She is also a close friend of Knifeanna. She doesn't like having to do any work unless instructed by Cavity . Trivia *Because of their nature,the dark recolours are able to glitch,change their body parts and even turn someone else into a virus. *The Dark Recolours were created by Sugarrushfan2 , but Little miss sweets and Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD helped with names and designs. *Toxichead appears in Worldhead. Gallery Toxichead.png|Toxichead by Wreck-ItEve105 Tumblr mva5kyepbk1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Cavity,Rattyta,Rancid and Toxichead by Toffetia123 HD dark recolros.jpg|A Jumbotron of the Dark Recolours Toxic candlehead.png|A Toxichead Pin by Toffetia123 Category:Sugarrushfan2's Characters Category:The Island Of The Recolours Category:Viruses Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Characters Category:Fanon